


Cassio's First Meeting With Bianca

by 00qverlord



Series: 1 AM Pepsi induced writing extravaganzas. [6]
Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Michael Cassio - Freeform, Missing Scene, Othello - Freeform, Othello - Shakespeare - Freeform, bianca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: A missing scene from Othello in Screenplay formatWhere Bianca steals some fruit and meets Cassio.





	Cassio's First Meeting With Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a short story about when Cassio Met Bianca.   
> I wrote this for a summative project at school so I guess enjoy.

Othello: Cassio's Meeting of Bianca

Ext. A street market in Cyprus - Day.

pan down:

CASSIO, a young officer, is off duty. The streets are filled with people. It's NICE weather, so the outside is popular among the townsfolk. CASSIO is stopped by some townsfolk who had a CART full of fruit break in the middle of the road. There is a CHILD and an ADULT (MERCHANT) who are tending to the broken cart, trying to gather the fruit. 

Child:   
Papa, I told you it wouldn't hold.

Merchant:  
Yes, I know. It was old anyway, I'm just concerned about the fruits. They'll be bruised, they won't sell as well now.

Hard cut:

CASSIO looks around, grabbing an empty basket from the stall behind him. A SHOUT of indigence rings from the stall owner.  Cassio starts grabbing fruit off the ground, placing them into the basket, quickly, in hopes to prevent further damage. 

Merchant:  
Thank you, sir! 

Cassio:   
Oh, it's no problem. I'm just doing my duty to help.

Merchant:  
You're a quick thinker, sir. 

 Cassio continued to put the fruit into the basket, abashedly. 

Cassio:  
Thank you, yourself sir.

Quick cut:

A PERSON zooms through the square, too fast to tell who it is. They're pushing through the small crowd who has gathered by the broken cart to watch the spectacle. They brush past Cassio, GRABBING his BASKET full of fruit, and taking off in the opposite direction. CASSIO turns from where he was talking with the merchant, who looks shocked and maybe a little traumatized. Cassio takes off in a hard sprint after the offender. 

Popcorn cuts:

Cassio (yelling):  
Hey! Thief! Stop there, heathen!

The pair burst into an open square, and with the lack of people Cassio dives forward, tackling the assailant to the ground, the people around them scattering. The basket clatters to the ground, and the fruit rolls in all directions. Murmurs ripple through the crowd at the man who clearly just tackled a lady. Now that the runner has stopped, Cassio can clearly see that yes, he did in fact tackle a lady. Her dress was rumpled, and she was barefoot for optimum speed. Her long hair was tied back with a thin piece of cloth. 

pan up:

Cassio:  
What are you doing, fair lady? Why did you take that man's fruit? 

Cassio tries to help the lady up, but she yanks her hand away like it was scorched. 

Lady:  
I took it because I needed it. If I didn't need it, I wouldn't have taken it. 

CASSIO is taken aback by the revelation. Regardless of it still being considered a theft, he REALIZES  where this woman is coming from.  

Cutaway:

Cassio and the lady pick up the fruit that rolled, placing it back in the basket. They WALK, wordlessly back to the MERCHANT and his son were by the market. Cassio hands over the basket before the merchant can say a bad word against the woman. 

Cassio:  
Take it, now. Please, don't make a fuss. I know her, I will take care of her.

The Merchant thanks Cassio, and Cassio leads the lady away by the arm, just outside of the market and away from the majority of people.

Hard Cut:

Lady:   
Do not speak in lies, You don't know me! 

Cassio:   
No, you're correct, I do not. May I know your name, mistress?

Lady:  
My name is Bianca. Use it wisely. 

Cassio:  
Then, Bianca, you were desperate enough to steal fruit from an open market. Come with me, I will see what I can do about your food situation. 

Bianca's eyes brighten at the concept of Cassio being kind enough to buy food for her. She pulls out a small cloth with an embroidered pattern on it, and hands it to Cassio. Cassio takes it hesitantly, but gratefully. 

Bianca:   
It's just a token of my appreciation. I made it myself. Now, lead the way mister.

Pan Up

Fade Out.


End file.
